


Easy to Forget

by Bazylia_de_Grean



Series: Rare Talent and Intellect [11]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:47:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22911211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean
Summary: Eydis is not surprised when all the incidents the Watcher reports turn out to be the pieces of one puzzle.
Relationships: Thaos ix Arkannon/Eydis Webb, Thaos ix Arkannon/The Watcher
Series: Rare Talent and Intellect [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/915003
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	Easy to Forget

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rannadylin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rannadylin/gifts).



> _Prompt: Accidentally witnessed kiss._

Eydis is not surprised when all the incidents the Watcher reports turn out to be the pieces of one puzzle. She has been suspecting that for a while; seemingly unrelated events that have nothing in common and are caused by random individuals often tend to be parts of the Leaden Key’s plans, she knows from experience. Now she simply has proof, and it is her duty – and best interest – to let the Watcher know what is going on and who has been orchestrating it. Eydis might be too old to pursue the trail herself, but this girl has just enough determination to be a suitable tool. What an amusing coincidence they even share a name, Eydis thinks, and she smiles – of all kith, Thaos will surely notice a detail like that. Perhaps he might even appreciate it.

But when she tells the Watcher of Thaos and mentions his name, something changes in the girl’s sad eyes, and for a moment the wall hiding her thoughts turns to mist, and Eydis can see through it. A stranger in the Sanitarium, with a familiar soul, and then memories from another life, too intimate for Eydis to care for looking at them – not when she has plenty of her own. She can still remember the fondness in his gaze all too easily.

And then the Watcher’s memories flash back to the Sanitarium, and for an instant the stranger’s eyes gleam with adra and his expression softens. Like in the last of those glimpses from the girl’s past life, when he held her and kissed her gently, and looked at her like she _mattered_.

Eydis pushes the insolent thoughts out of her mind, her voice calm and businesslike when she answers the Watcher’s questions. But when the girl leaves, Eydis conjures the image again, wondering as she watches it. Looks can be deceiving, she knows. Looks, words. Even thoughts.

But that first reaction – when something changed in that face, when the realisation and the memories made Thaos _stop_ for a moment – that is the truth. The truth he denied Eydis, the truth he has been denying her for years. In the end, it will not stop him, it will not save the girl if she tries to interfere again. But it might give Thaos pause, and that might be just enough for the Watcher to defeat him and disrupt his plans, in this life.

Such poetic irony, Eydis thinks, that the girl got her truth and her answer before she even asked the right question, but is just as clueless as Eydis is without hers. Perhaps even more; perhaps it would have been more merciful if that particular truth remained hidden, if the distress she sensed in the Watcher’s soul is any indication.

Such foolishness, Eydis thinks, that a part of her still envies the girl that at least she _knows_ for certain.


End file.
